Legends:Tatooine
Tatooine é um mundo deserto em um sistema estelar binário do setor Arkanis na Orla Exterior, um planeta habitado por fazendeiros, em certos lugares. A população também trabalha com venda de equipamentos a varejo e comercialização de sucata. O planeta está na pista de transporte 5709-DC, que dá acesso reto a Rota Comercial Triellus, que é conectada ao Funcionamento de Sisar. O planeta não era longe do Funcionamento de Corelliano. Teve seu próprio sistema de navegação. Entretanto, teve um papel importante em relação a eventos galácticos, servindo como a moradia de Anakin Skywalker e o lugar onde seu filho Luke seria mantido seguro até que estivesse pronto para saber de sua vida e o que se tornaria. Anakin e Luke são naturais de Tatooine, porém nenhum dos dois nasceu em Tatooine. Anakin disse que chegou aos três anos , já Luke é nascido em Polis Massa, mas devido a Polis Massa não ser considerado um planeta e Luke estar em Tatooine pouco tempo depois de nascer. O planeta construiu uma reputação muito ruim, sendo visto muitas vezes como a fossa da galáxia devido ao gradne número de criminosos que podiam ser encontrados lá. Geologia, Clima e Fauna Geologia Tatooine é considerado um dos planetas mais antigos conhecidos no espaço. Sabe-se que era composto de um núcleo derretido envolto de uma manta rochosa e uma crosta de rochas de silicato. Os registros fósseis sugerem que Tatooine estêve coberto uma vez por grandes oceanos, que secaram, expondo muitas formações geológicas do período pré-árido, inclusive o Beggar's Canyon, formado em torno de 2.000.000 ABY, quando Tatooine era ainda um lugar exuberante. Outras formações geológicas notáveis incluem o Mar da Duna, um deserto enorme rico em sódio, o Mushroom Mesa uma formação vasta de pedras gigantes eretas, e o Jundland Wastes, uma região rochosa. Haviam colonos que diziam que os olhos de uma pessoa queimariam se ficassem olhando direto para as planícies da região do que olhando diretamente para os sóis. Clima left|thumb|181px|Os sóis Tatoo I e II Tatooine orbita dois sóis, Tatoo I e Tatoo II, e é coberto por desertos e formações rochosas, então, os dias eram extremamente áridos e iluminados, especialmente durante o meio-dia duplo. De fato, era tão iluminado pelos sóis que do espaço o planeta poderia confundir-se com uma estrela própriamente dita. Este foi o pensamento que as primeiras pessoas a descobrirem Tatooine tiveram ao avistar o planeta. Só quando se aproximaram que viram que se tratava de um planeta deserto. O planeta circundava os sóis longe o suficiente para estabelecer um clima estável, porém muito quente. Devido às circunstâncias extremas, somente uma região relativamente suave de seu hemisfério norte era habitável e menos de 1% da superfície do planeta era coberta por água. O nível médio de umidade era de 5,4% Uma das muitas características extraordinárias de Tatooine eram os misteriosos vapores, que saiam com regularidade do chão onde as areias do deserto encontravam falésias e platôs. Várias teorias acerca da origem dos vapores foram disputadas por metereologistas e geologistas, como a de que a água retida nos veios de arenito, abaixo da areia, e complexas reações químicas fazem com que a água suba quando o chão esfria e volta para o subsolo com o duplo nascer do sol. O clima severamente árido de Tatooine causa nos humanos sinais de envelhecimento precoce. Fauna Apesar da extrema aridez do planeta, muitas formas de vida prosperaram em Tatooine; a flora incluia o musgo-navalha, flores-funil, deb-deb e cabaço hubba. A fauna nativa de Tatooine inclui as seguintes espécies: *Anooba *Bantha *Bonegnawer *Cu-Pas *Dewbacks *Dragões Krayt *Eopie *Galoomp *Gorg *Ibian *Jerba *Kreetle *Logra *Massiff *Mynock (possivelmente não-canonico) *Ratos Womp *Rill *Verruga das rochas *Ronto *Morcego da areia *Sandjigger *Sandswimmer *Minhoca da areia *Sarlacc *Scalt *Scurrier *Scyk *Sevorrt *Sketto *Squill *Bugio de Tatooine *Urusai *Woodoo *Worrt *Wraid História Império Infinito Tatooine já foi um mundo exuberante, que tinha grandes oceanos e uma selva que cobria boa parte do planeta. Era habitado por espécies nativas e pelo povo Kumumgah, que era avançado tecnologicamente. Em algum momento de sua história, o Império Infinito Rakataniano invadiu o planeta, conquistou-o e escravizou seus habitantes nativos. Os Kumumgah se rebelaram e conseguiram expulsar os Rakatanianos do planeta. Em contrapartida, os Rakatanianos submeteram o planeta a um bombardeio orbital, que "vitrificou" (ou seja, fundiu a silica presente no solo em vidro, que foi se quebrando com o tempo) o planeta e evaporou os oceanos. Esta drástica mudança de clima dividiu os Kumumgah em duas raças: Os Ghorfas—também conhecidos como Povo da Areia— e os Jawas. Velha República Tatooine foi descoberto pela República em 5000 ABY, mas antes disso batalhas espaciais já ocorriam perto ou sobre o planeta. Pouco tempo depois, a República foi forçada a abandonar o planeta e Tatooine foi reassentado várias vezes por governos esquecidos. 800 anos depois, a primeira colônia, nomeada Anchorhead, foi estabelecida por uma autoridade não identificada. No entanto, estes primeiros colonos humanos interromperam o processo de evolução cultural dos nativos Ghorfa, provocando a evolução destes em Povos da Areia, mais tarde conhecidos como Tusken Raiders. Ao longo dos anos, o assentamento foi abandonado e recolonizado muitas vezes por mais governos desconhecidos. O nome Tatooine foi inventado a partir do nome que os Jawas se referiam ao planeta: Tah-doo-Een-e. O planeta foi representado no Senado Galático por Sidrona Diath. Durante a Grande caçada, o planeta foi livrado dos terentatek pelos Jedi. Apesar de Tatooine ter não ter sido considerado um planeta que valesse a pena ser conquistado pelos Mandalorianos durante as Guerras Mandalorianas, um grupo de exilados mandalorianos se estabeleceram no local, embora de seu destino não seja conhecido. Na época da Guerra Civil Jedi, o planeta foi praticamente controlado pela Corporação Czerka. Eles tentavam extrair minério de Tatooine, mas logo descobriram que o minério tinha estranhas propriedades magnéticas que faziam com que o metal corroesse rapidamente e, portanto, torna-se inútil para ser utilizado na produção. Mais tarde, Revan veio a Tatooine durante sua jornada para localizar a Star Forge, através dos Mapas da Estrela, sabendo da existência de um deste artefato em Tatooine. Revan descobriu e a Corporação Czerka planejava erradicar a tribo do Povo da Areia mais próxima devido aos ataques aos Sandcrawlers da Corporação. Com a ajuda do dróide recém adquirido, HK-47, Revan foi capaz de comunicar-se com a tribo, infiltrando-se nela, e negociando uma trégua ao ataques. Foi revelado ao Revan que o Povo da Areia considerava a Corporação Czerka os invasores de suas terras, sendo esta, a razão para os ataques frequentes. Era perdida O envolvimento da Czerka em mineração no assentamento de Anchorhead provou-se improdutivo, e a companhia iniciou a divisão de Armas Secretas da Czerka no planeta, devido às faltas de restrições por parte da República. Em algum momento entre a visita de Revan e 3641 ABY, a Czerka saiu de Anchorhead, abandonado o complexo das Armas Secretas. Isto fez com que o planeta fosse povoado por criminosos e dissidentes, apesar da República ainda utilizar o local para reabastecimento. O Império Sith também montou um pequeno posto próximo a Anchorhead em uma tentativa de descobrir os segredos da divisão de Armas Secretas da Czerka. Algum tempo após o envolvimento destes em Tatooine, o planeta foi esquecido, sendo redescoberto pela República em 1100 ABY. A Ordem B'omarr construiu um monastério no planeta em 700 ABY, que em 500 ABY foi usado como esconderijo pelo bandido Alkhara. Pouco depois, o notório Jabba o Hutt expuslou Alkhara de suas operações na cidadela e reivindicou o Monastério B'omarr como seu palácio pessoal. Novas colônias de humanos Em 100 ABY, a Dowager Queen caiu no planeta, na área onde mais tarde seria construída Mos Eisley. Os sobreviventes da queda, eram humanos de Bestine IV, fundaram Bestine, a capital de Tatooine, e fizeram o primeiro contato com os Jawas. Pouco depois, os colonos fundaram o Forte Tusken, que foi dizimado pelo Povo da Areia um ano após sua fundação. A partir desse ponto, os humanos passaram a se referiam ao Povo da Areia como "Tusken Raiders". Anchorhead foi então rehabitada em 93 ABY. Mos Eisley estabelecida por humanos e rodianos em 85 ABY e Mos Espa foi fundada em 80 ABY. A Corporação Corelliana de Mineração trouxe muitos Sandcrawlers para o planeta, mas os abandonaram, assim como fez a República para todos os efeitos, em 70 ABY, quando a estação orbital Tatoo III caiu, revelando a natureza instável do minério local que foi utilizado em sua construção. Os Sandcrawlers abandonados mudaram radicalmente a civilização Jawa, servindo como uma fortaleza móvel para que as tribos Jawas procurassem materiais para recolher do deserto. Embora o planeta tenha sido posteriormente considerado tecnicamente parte do setor Arkanis da República, os Hutts se tornaram de fato os governantes, quando chegaram em 65 ABY, utilizando o planeta como um importante ponto de transferência entre as rotas comerciais de Triellus e Corellia. Em 60 ABY, Merl Tosche estabeleceu a Estação Tosche nos arredores de Anchorhead. Hutts kajidics rivais disputavam o controle do planeta, notavelmente os Besadii (representados por Gardulla Besadii o Velho) e os Desilijic (representados por Jabba o Hutt). Ascensão do Império Em 39 ABY, Shmi Skywalker e seu filho Anakin Skywalker se refugiaram em Tatooine, fugindo dos Piratas Espaciais, apenas para serem escravizados por Gardulla em seu palácio. Em 32 ABY, a rainha Padmé Amidala e seus acompanhantes, incluindo os Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi, chegaram em Tatooine para reparar o [[hiperpropulsor de sua Nave Real Nubian J 327. Eles não podiam pagar pela peça de reposição com créditos da República, já que o vendedor Watto só aceitava o pagamento em Druggat. Anakin Skywalker, um dos escravos de Watto, decidiu participar da corrida de Pods, com o prêmio, ele pagou pelo hiperpropulsor. Ele se tornou uma lenda em Mos Espa por ter sido o primeiro humano a ganhar uma corrida de pods. Depois de ganhar a corrida, ele foi levado pelos Jedi para ingressar na Ordem Jedi. Por causa disto, Watto acabou perdendo sua loja. No final de 32 ABY,, Jango Fett veio a Tatooine e, em nome de Jabba, expulsou Gardulla, dando a Jabba um monopólio virtual sobre as regras do submundo do crime no local. No entanto, o monopólio de Jabba acabou sendo desafiado rainha Whiphid do crime, Lady Valarian. Em 22 ABY, ANakin Skywalker retornou à Tatooine, sentindo que sua mãe estava com terríveis dores. Ele foi razoavelmente informado da localização dela por seu recém introduzido padrasto Cliegg Lars, que havia sido aleijado por tentar salvá-la de seus prisioneiros. Em seu caminho para o vilarejo dos Tusken, a localização da tribo foi dita por um chefe Jawa em seu acampamento. Quando Anakin chegou ao local, descobriu que sua mãe tinha sido torturada pelos Tusken Raiders, logo depois ela morreu nos braços de Anakin. Enfurecido, Anakin massacrou brutalmente todos os Tuskens do vilarejo. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a República tentou restabelecer sua presença no planeta construindo um porto espacial, mas o general da Confederação, Sev'rance Tann, aliado a um pequeno Lorde do crime Hutt, Boorka, expulsou a República e estabeleceu sua própria fortaleza. Jabba protestou contra o envolvimento direto de Boorka nas Guerras Clônicas, e revelou o local da fortaleza para Echuu Shen-Jon, que a destruiu. Na verdade, ajudar Echuu foi uma simples maneira de Jabba eliminar Boorka, já que o próprio Jabba estava envolvido diretamente nas Guerras Clônicas: ele transportava o minério de cortosis de Tatooine para Metalorn, para que a união Techno construísse seus dróides de cortosis. Esta operação foi finalizada por Anakin Skywalker. Algum tempo antes ou durante 19 ABY, X1 e X2 estabeleceram um forte no local junto com o Mestre Jedi Ferroda. A CSI chegou logo depois, mas a República Galática conseguiu defender o forte com sucesso. Graças ao feito, X1 e X2 ganharam medalhas de reconhecimento. Em 21 ABY, Anakin, acompanhado de sua aprendiz Ahsoka Tano, estava relutante em voltar para Tatooine com a Twilight, devido à Jabba permitir o acesso da República nas rotas espaciais secretas dos Hutts contra a CSI, para que o resgate de seu filho Rotta no Mosteiro Teth fosse realizado. O Jedi saiu vitorioso em devolver o Rotta ao Palácio de Jabba, apesar das sabotagens realizadas por Asajj Ventress e Conde Dookan. Então, o Império de Jabba tornou-se um aliado da República, bem como permitindo que Exército Clone tivesse uma passagem segura pelo Espaço Hutt e pelo Setor Arkanis. Em 19 ABY, após a Ordem 66 e o Grande Purgo Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi escolheu como esconderijo Tatooine, encontrou uma cabana abandonada e ficou de olho no jovem Luke Skywalker, a quem Kenobi confiou ao enteado de Shmi, Owen Lars, e sua esposa Beru Lars. Império Galático Na época do começo do Império Galático, a população do planeta era estimada em 200.000. Em 18 ABY o Império posicionou vários batalhões de Stormtroopers para serem carregados pelo Eye of Palpatine, sendo que a nave nunca chegou ao planeta. O Império também tinha um pequeno posto em Mos Eisley, embora as tropas do local não prestassem muita atenção ao crime que infestava o porto espacial. Pouco antes da destruição de Alderaan, o Destróier Estelar Devastator capturou a Princesa Leia Organa a bordo da Tantive IV sobre Tatooine. Este acontecimento deu início a Primeira Batalha de Tatooine (Guerra Civil Galática). Leia vinha tentando fazer contato com Kenobi, para pedir que ele ajudasse a Aliança Rebelde a resolver a crise da Estrela da Morte, como ela havia sido instruída por seu pai adotivo Bail Prestor Organa, um ex-compatriota de Kenobi. Leia não sabia do segredo que Bail e Obi-Wan compartilhavam: que ela era a filha de Anakin Skywalker. Assim que os stormtroopers invadiram a corveta, Leia deu os planos recém-adquiridos da Estrela da Morte para R2-D2, que escapou para a superfície de Tatooine com seu companheiro C-3PO. Momentos depois, Darth Vader capturou Leia, sem saber que ela era sua filha. Vader, antigo Anakin Skywalker, tinha os stormtroopers do comandante Nahdonnis Praji, colocados sob o comando de Brenn Tantor do Grande General Malcor Brashin, para vasculhar o planeta em busca dos dróides, ignorando os protestos do governador local Tour Aryon. Os dróides foram capturados pelos Jawas e comprados por Owen Lars, mas R2-D2 acabou fugindo procurando por Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker e C-3PO perseguiram R2-D2. Eles foram atacados pelos Tuskens, mas foram salvos por Kenobi, que emulou o som de monstros cruéis de Tatooine, os Dragões Krayt. Os Tuskens se assustaram e fugiram. Obi-Wan começou a ensinar a Luke sobre os Jedi, embora escondesse a verdade sobre seu pai, fazendo-o pensar que Anakin Skywalker foi assassinado por Darth Vader. Ele deu a Luke um sabre de luz que pertenceu a Anakin. Enquanto isso, na busca realizada pelo Império seguindo a trilha dos dróides, os Imperiais mataram os Tuskens que atacaram Luke e usaram seus banthas para disfarçarem sua trilha como as de um grupo de ataque Tusken. Eles atacaram o sandcrawler que resgatou o R2-D2 e C-3PO. O Império também atacou uma pequeno ponto de apoio rebelde no Mar das Dunas. Os Imperiais bloquearam Tatooine para impedir que os dróides fugissem do planeta, e começaram uma busca minuciosa em Mos Eisley. Isto levou a um segundo confronto com os habitantes locais. Em Mos Eisley, no entanto, Kenobi e Luke contrataram han Solo e Chewbacca para levar-los, junto com os dróides para Alderaan. A Millennium Falcon de Solo conseguiu furar o bloqueio Imperial e voou de Mos Eisley. O Império já tinha tido o suficiente, então começou uma campanha de pacificação brutal, exterminando qualquer indivíduo que cruzasse o caminho do Império. Tropas Rebeldes escondidas unidas aos cidadãos de Mos Eisley tentaram uma resistência mas foram rapidamente reprimidos. Em conjunto com os eventos ocorridos acima ou pouco tempo depois, dois X-Wings pilotados pelos rebeldes Rookie One e Ru Murleen atacaram um AT-ST alocado em Mos Eisley, Após o ataque, participaram na ofensiva ao Destróier Estelar Devastator, que estava na órbita do planeta. Após este ataque, o Império aumentou sua presença em Tatooine. Eles introduziram a Doença de Bledsoe no planeta. no entanto, Luke Skywalker, agora um Jedi em treinamento e membro da Aliança Rebelde, retornou ao planeta e destruiu o posto Imperial após sequestrar o próprio Dr. Bledsoe, de quem Luke conseguiu o antídoto para a doença. Em 1 DBY, Tatooine, junto com resto do sistema foi posto sob um toque de recolher por um Moff não identificado. Em algum momento entre 0 DBY e 4 DBY, R2-D2 e C-3PO retornaram a Tatooine juntos com um agente Rebelde e com Holocam E para destruir uma fábrica de dróides assassinos do Império. Eles se infiltraram em um sandcrawler pertencente aos Jawas e obtveram sucesso ao transformar os dróides Imperias da série-IG de dróides assasinos em inofensivos dróides dançarinos. Em 3 DBY, Boba Fett trouxe Han Solo, congelado em carbonite, para o Palácio de Jabba e coletou sua recompensa. Um ano depois Loke Skywalker retornou para Tatooine para resgatar Han. Luke, Leia, Lando Calrissian e os dróides se infiltraram no palácio de Jabba e libertaram Han do carbonite. Porém, Skywalker e sua trupe acabaram sendo capturados. Jabba sentenciou que Luke e Han deviam ser jogados no Sarlacc para que servissem de alimento para o grande monstro. Han acidentalmente mandou Boba Fett de encontro ao monstro e Leia estrangulou Jabba com uma corrente até sua morte. A morte de Jabba provocou o fim do Império Hutt de Jabba, assim como o do Cartel Hutt. Nova República Após a Batalha de Endor, o desaparecimento do Império de Jabba levou a um conflito sangrento entre gangues rivais de Tatooine que perdurou por muitos meses. Em 5 DBY, o Império do Crime foi ressuscitado pelo pai de Jabba e, posteriormente, pelo seu sobrinho. Assim, a rivalidade local tinha sido terminada e Gorga expandiu o Império até mais do que o próprio Jabba, devido a sua afiliação ao corpo criminal principal. O cartel, por outro lado, nunca foi ressucitado. Também após a Batalha de Endor, o Imperador Sate Pestage construiu um reduto em Tatooine chamado Base Eidolon, apesar de nunca ter usado. A base foi descoberta mais tarde pelo Esquadrão Rogue da Nova República. o comandante Wedge Antilles deu para Elscol Loro muitas das armar estocadas na Base Eidolon. Elscol deixou o Esquadrão Rogue e usou as armas para criar um movimento de guerrilha independente que liberou planetas dos Remanescentes Imperiais. Como sendo terra natal de Luke Skywalker, Tatooine transformou-se em um chamariz turístico, assim que ele se tornou um membro da Nova República. Durante o período da Nova República, Tatooine passou por um ciclo de severas tempestades de areia que danificou e destruiu vários assentamentos de humanos. Aliança Galática Quando a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong começou em 25 DBY, a Nova República havia perdido autoridade no planeta e, por isso, deixou-o de lado. Após os Yuuzhan Vong destruírem toda a vida em Nal Hutta e em Nar Shaddaa em 26 DBY, os Hutts adotaram Tatooine como seu novo mundo em 28 DBY. Durante a guerra, Tatooine tornou-se um centro comercial, devido ao fato dos Yuuzhan Vong, não se importarem com o planeta. Em 29 DBY os Hutts retornaram para Nal Hutta e recuperaram o planeta. O movimento de resistência e recuperação do Espaço Hutt continuou suas operações em Nal Hutta. por causa disto, o Império Gorga acabou tornando-se a única autoridade em Tatooine. Finalmente, em 30 DBY, a Aliança Galática reinvindicou o planeta. Novo Império Galático O Império Galático de Darth Krayt mantinha apenas uma pequena presença em Tatooine. havia pequenos postos de controle em Anchorhead, Mos Eisley e Mos Espa. O antigo palácio de Gardulla o Hutt serviu como instalação para a Estação Imperial Bravo, quartel general do moff Nieve Gromia. Habitantes locais Os habitantes de Tatooine eram de muitas diferentes espécies de muitos pontos da galáxia, como pode ser visto nos vários bares e cantinas nas cidades. Os locais adoravam apostar quase tudo, especialmente corrida de pods, apesar do esporte ter caido em declinio após a ascensão do Império. Isto pode, talvez, atestar o fato de que o planeta tem sido por muito tempo controlado pelos Hutts. Localizações *Allon *Anchorhead *Arnthout *Bestine *Foren *Mos Eisley *Mos Entha *Mos Gamos *Mos Ila *Mos Nytram *Mos Osnoe *Mos Taike *Mos Espa *Motesta *Wayfar Aparições * *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Aurra's Song'' *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Urchins'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Bad Business'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novel *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Three'' *''Inside Job'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel * *''Star Wars: Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Ghosts of the Sith'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip * *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 2'' *''Kessel Run'' * *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' * * *''The Hovel on Terk Street'' *''Death Star Designer'' *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: Rebel Assault'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Nerf Herder'' *''Stop That Jawa!'' *''Death Star'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars 1'' *''R2-D2's Mission: A Little Hero's Journey'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * * * *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Oh!! Jawajawa'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' * * *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' * * * * * * * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' * *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 15: Vector, Part 7'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic *''A Valentine Story'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Thank the Maker'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel * *''A Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonite!'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Scoundrel's Wages'' *''Command Decision'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Ordeal of Boba Fett'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''The Jabba Tape'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' * * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' audio drama *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''The Trouble with Squibs'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda'' *''Boba Fett: When the Fat Lady Swings'' *''Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' * *''Jade Solitaire'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Star Tours'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Omen'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Star Wars: DroidWorks'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' *''Rebel Dawn'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Giant spiders are awesome'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''Old Wounds'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''What They Called Me'' *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Falling Star'' *''Prey'' *''Luke Skywalker: Detective'' *''Fred Jawa'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''Junkheap Hero'' *''Melvin Fett'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''Skreej'' *''Spare Parts'' comic *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Revenge of Tag & Bink'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''The Secret Tales of Luke's Hand!'' *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Imperial Sourcebook'' Second Edition *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Super Empire Strikes Back Official Game Secrets'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Galaxy Guide 2: Yavin and Bespin'', Second Edition *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species' *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *Tatooine on the Knights of the Old Republic website *''The Wildlife of Star Wars: A Field Guide'' *''Star Wars Screen Entertainment'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Jump to Lightspeed: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Chronicles'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *The Shadow War Chronicles in the Databank *Thorn Drumheller in the Databank * * * * * *Nomads of Tatooine on the official Star Wars Galaxies website * *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 26'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Return of the Galactic Moon Festival'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * }} bg:Татуин da:Tatooine de:Tatooine en:Tatooine es:Tatooine fr:Tatooine it:Tatooine ja:タトゥイーン hu:Tatooine nl:Tatooine pl:Tatooine ru:Татуин fi:Tatooine sv:Tatooine Categoria:Planetas desérticos Categoria:Planetas do Império Infinito Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas do Anel Externo